Girls Just Want to Have Fun
|artist = |year = 1983 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = none (original) |nowc = samegirl |audio = |perf = Category:celene baron |pictos = 171|kcal = 21|dura = 3:32|3 = 3|mc = peach}} "same girl" by zara larsson is featured on just dance Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with messy pink hair, white hoop earrings, pink sunglasses, a pink dress with a white belt, a pink and white spotted skirt, and pink heeled ankle boots. Background The background has blue and green squares that light up and a black reflective floor. The squares on the top are coated by purple and red lights. Gold Moves There are 1 shake Moves in the routine: Trivia *The song is shortened by 46 seconds. **This means that this is the first song to have the duration of the track edited from the original. *The beta version originally had red bubbles in the background. **Additionally, the background for this routine was going to be used for Womanizer but was, of course, later scrapped. *In the Just Dance menu square, the dancer's hair is in a ponytail, but in the actual gameplay, her hair is curly. *At some points of the remade routine, some parts of the coach's hair and hands will turn into a shade of dark blue. *This is the first song that appears on the menu in Just Dance,''making it the first song in the entire franchise story. *In the square of the remake, the coach's outline is sky blue. However, it's dark blue in the actual routine. *This is one of the only coaches with one color other than white (Pink), along with ''Womanizer (Blue) and ''Surfin' Bird'' (Black). *Throughout the routine, parts of the dancer's neck, armpits and legs will turn pink like her clothing and hair. It happens in the remake but the parts are smaller and it is less frequent. **Also, the dancer has a bad flickering effect like most other remade coaches from Just Dance. * In the Just Dance Now version, the line Oh daddy dear you know you're still the number one appears as one line, having the word one separated from the rest and overlapped on the following line. ** This does not happen in the Just Dance Unlimited version. Gallery Tex1 256x256 f309197246182d76 14.png|''same girl'' girlsjustwant.jpg|'' GirlsJustMenu.png|''same girl' on the Just Dance menu GirlsFunIn2016.gif|''same girl'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu 474 SG.png|' 200474.png|Golden avatar 300474.png|Diamond avatar girlsjustwannaknowaboutjd.png|Background -Just-Dance-Wii- .jpg|Beta version girlsjustwannapinkcoachah.png|Coach extraction samegirl complete pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms sgGlitch with the coach's hands Girls just want better lyrics.png|Lyrics issue on Just Dance 1 Videos Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want To Have Fun Just Dance 1 Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Cyndi Lauper Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper Just Dance Now Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation ru:Girls Just Want to Have Fun Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017